The present invention relates to an electronic thermometer and, more particularly, to a graphic display system in an electronic woman thermometer.
The basal body temperature information is widely used to check an abnormal condition of the physiology and to find out the conceiving period or the sterile period in a menstruation cycle. A mercury clinical thermometer or an electronic thermometer is used to measure the basal body temperature. The measured temperature data should be depicted onto a section graphic paper to obtain the temperature variation curve. This operation is troublesome.
An example of an electronic woman thermometer is disclosed in British Patent Publication No. 2,045,480A, "ELECTRONIC WOMAN THERMOMETER" published on October 29, 1980.
In the thermometer disclosed in GB 2,045,480A, the temperature detection and the determination as to whether the present day belongs to the conceiving period or the sterile period are automatically conducted. However, the above-mentioned temperature variation curve is not automatically obtained.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a novel graphic display system in an electronic thermometer.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an electronic woman thermometer which has a graphic display system for displaying the basal body temperature variation.
Other objects and further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. It should be understood, however, that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.
To achieve the above objects, pursuant to an embodiment of the present invention, a memory system is included in an electronic thermometer for storing the basal body temperature data of the last ten (10) days. A graphic display system is associated with the memory system for displaying the basal body temperature variation of these ten (10) days in a bar-graph fashion. In a preferred form, the graphic display system includes a liquid crystal display panel which has ten (10) rows of alined bar segments for displaying the basal body temperature of each day.